1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a connector having an optical module for transmitting optical data.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. In 1994, Intel, HP, IBM, NEC etc. together founded USB-IF to define a spec of USB. Nowadays, USB-IF has published several editions for USB, and transmitting rate of USB has became higher and higher. As development of electronic industry, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
An optical universal serial bus (OUSB) has been disclosed to be adopted for optical data transmission. The OUSB includes a USB connector with a number of lenses embedded in the USB connector and further connected with respective fibers for transmitting optical signal. Therefore, the OUSB can transmit signals up to 10 Gbps. However, as the lens are fixed to the USB connector, and they may fail to mate with counterparts if excessive clearance exits in manufacturing process.
Hence, an improved connector with a floatable optical module is desired to overcome the above problems.